The Hope Syndrome
by LyingLittleLemming
Summary: After being left by Finland, Sweden is broken... but when Denmark comes around to help him feel better he seeks comfort in someone unexpected. But after a little understanding Sweden realises, maybe Denmark's as broken as he is...SuDen/Densu YAOI and a bit Sufin. Attempted PruDen and Suggested NorIce or Denmark's imagination.
1. Bitter Beginning

Berwald blinked a few times as he woke up, taking in everything in view and the sounds of the birds outside in the morning. He smiled and sighed, rolling over and wrapping his arms around-

Nothing.

Tino was gone. His arm met with the bottom bed sheet as no one lay next to him; confusion filled his head as he wondered where his little Finn was,

_Oh right, he left me…_

The bitter memory overthrew the happiness that the beautiful morning had brought,

Sweden buried his head back in his pillow, and planned to stay there all day… For the ninth time, He'd spent all day in bed being depressed about Finland, he hadn't eaten in ten days and hated going to sleep because of the tricks memory played on him when he woke up, like it had done this morning.

He knew Tino probably wasn't going to come back. But still, he planned on staying in bed until he did come back.

After a while laid down in thought, there was a knock at the door, Berwald dismissed this to be a post man or someone he didn't really care about, so ignored the door.

Until he heard a key go in the lock and twist, opening the door…

"_he's back!" _Sweden though, immediately sitting up and getting out of bed, throwing on a dressing gown as he ran to the stairs, ready to see his little Tino, there, wanting to be in his arms.

But no. He was met with the presence of a spikey haired annoying Dane, who was busy looking around the house.

"Wow, this place is a mess!" Matthias stated as he took into note the lack of cleaning and dirt building up which the Swede normally hated to see and would clean almost every day, also dirty washing was piled up in front of the washing machine, in general it looked like the place had just been abandoned.

Sweden didn't even bother asking why the Dane was in his house, in disappointment, he slumped back up the stairs.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Matthias ran up the stairs after Sweden.

"B'd" Sweden mumbled as he went back into the bedroom and crawled under the covers and pulling them over his head

"You're acting like a 7 year old emo" Matthias said, trying to pull the covers off

Too exhausted and depressed to care, Berwald let the covers go.

"Why 're ya here 'nyway?" Berwald asked

"I heard about Tino, and no one has seen you in days, so I thought I better check on you"

Sweden stared at the Dane, Everyone knew about Tino and at the thought of it Berwald's eyes filled with tears.

"It's okay" Denmark said, kneeling on the bed next to Berwald, without thinking Berwald leapt forward at the Dane almost knocking him off the bed, and burst out crying into his chest

Matthias wasn't expecting the outburst from the Swede, especially not crying. He hadn't seen Berwald cry since he was little…

"shhh, It's okay, You'll be okay… I'll look after you" Denmark spoke soothing words to the Swede, trying to make him feel better, which kind of helped…

Sweden was glad he had someone to be around, someone who said they would "look after" him… But Denmark? Out of all people why did the annoying Danish man he often fought with have to be the one who was now here, saying he was going to look after him?

Sweden's crying slowly died down and he laid his head back on the pillow, Denmark grinned at him

"I'll even help you clean up! Sound good?" Denmark said

Sweden nodded and let slip a small smile, which Denmark caught sight of, making his grin even bigger as he hopped off the bed and went back down stairs,

Sweden slowly followed the Dane, watching as Matthias could stride so proudly almost anywhere, even in someone else's house acting like he belonged there.

This level of confidence was something Sweden admired in the Dane, but he'd always say it was just Denmark acting like he owns the place, as usual…

Once at the bottom of the stairs Denmark placed his hands on his hips and looked around.

"Where shall we start?" Matthias laughed, Sweden shrugged, Denmark seemed way too happy about cleaning, but really Denmark was just happy that Sweden hadn't just pushed him away and was actually spending time with him.

But Sweden shook away that possibility and pointed to the mess in the living room, And it was a mess, when Finland left the Swede had lost it and had taken it all out on the living room, the couch was flipped over, the mirror and TV were both in pieces, and everything else was just thrown about.

"Wow…" Denmark said, surveying the mess, but then the smile returned to his face "We better get started!"

Firstly Denmark and Sweden worked together to put the couch back in the right place,

"We can get a new mirror and TV some time…" Denmark said as he cleaned up the million pieces of mirror scattered along the floor

Sweden smiled "..looks like 'm going t' have a lot 'f bad luck f' breaking that…"

Denmark found the sorrow in the Swedes voice, and so tipped the bits of mirror into the bin and went over to the Swede "Hey" he said punching the Swedes shoulder gently "You'll be fine, I told you, don't get all superstitious over a little broken mirror"

After a nod from Berwald, Matthias then went back to picking things up off the floor and putting them in their rightful place, and putting anything beyond repair in the bin which was a large black bin bag,

After a while of day dreaming and watching the Dane clean up,

"We should d' this more 'ften" Sweden said, Matthias turned his head and looked at the Swede with a very large grin on his face, but then turned it in to sarcasm

"Sure I'd love to clear up your house more often!" Denmark laughed , Sweden rolled his eyes and smiled at the typical Dane, then threw a couch pillow at the back of the Danes head.

"'M gonna go get dressed" Sweden stated, turning around to walk out of the room

"kay" Matthias said, throwing the pillow at the back of the Swedes head playfully

Sweden smiled and made his way back up the stairs, grabbing out the usual clothing items and putting them on

Maybe having Denmark here won't be so bad after all…

"I think that's enough for today" Denmark said proudly as Sweden came back into the living room, seeing everything was tidy as if nothing had ever happened, with a few obvious items missing like the TV and the mirror but what remained looked brand new.

"Want a brew?" Denmark smiled at the swede, Berwald nodded

"'f ya making" he said calmly, taking a seat on the couch to relax, Denmark went into the kitchen to make some coffee, Sweden peered around the corner to watch the Dane…

How Denmark made coffee was the same way Finland made it… then again it was probably Denmark who taught Finland how to do it, Sweden thought if he watched Norway and Iceland they probably make it the same way as well,

Berwald shook his head "nobody has style to how they make coffee, no wonder Denmark and Finland do it the same way, I should stop being melodramatic" he thought

Denmark swayed his hips from side to side cheerfully in time with stirring the spoon around the coffee, with a smile on his face…

Sweden blinked a couple of times as he realised he was staring at Denmark's ass, he whipped his head around to look back into the living room as Denmark came back in with two cups of coffee

"thanks" Sweden said, taking his cup of coffee. Denmark sat down next to the Swede and drank his coffee.

"You feeling any better?" Denmark asked, Sweden nodded in response…

Denmark sighed and smiled "Good"

After a while, finishing his cup he then stood up "I better be getting home"

As Denmark started to walk away Sweden grabbed his hand

"d'n go…" Sweden whispered

"Well I can't stay…"

"Y' can"

"Where would I sleep?" Denmark laughed

"Couch" Sweden said quickly

"Right because I'd choose your couch over my big comfy bed" Denmark said sarcasticly

"please… I want you t' stay… I d'n wanna b' alone" Sweden mumbled looking at his feet, as if he was ashamed to admit it

Denmark stared confused at the Swede, who normally would fight with him and who walked away from him, now asking him to stay, Denmark didn't know how to react. So for a while there was silence…

"…You left me… Why should I stay with you?" Denmark asked quietly, smile gone.

Sweden had tears in his eyes for the third time today

"A know how ya feel now Den… Finland's left me… I left you… A know how you must of felt now. Please stay…"

Denmark shook his head rapidly "It's Different! You didn't do anything to Finland! He just left! I was a dick to you! I deserved it!" he yelled, Sweden wasn't expecting Denmark to shout, especially when he started crying

Denmark sunk back onto the couch "I'm a horrible person… Everyone left me… And today I have no one…" he sobbed

Berwald looked at the Dane, half feeling sorry for him, half thinking Denmark probably did deserve it

Denmark wiped away a tear and looked at the Swede "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"Never thought ya meant it" Sweden whispered "Ya always look s' happy, like ya don't care, like ya live with no regrets"

Denmark smiled and shook his head "I meant it… every time… from the day after you left up to now… I always meant it… I am, really, sorry…" Denmark started to sob again,

Berwald realised how broken the Dane was underneath and how regretful he really was.

Berwald cupped Matthias's cheek and stroked away a tear "Ya wear that happy mask of yours so well ya got the whole world believing you're the worlds happiest nation.." Their eyes met, looking at each other for the first time in centuries.

"'m sorry I never believed you…" Berwald pulled the Dane into a hug "…please stay…"

Denmark closed his eyes tight and hugged the Swede back, "..okay" Denmark whispered, sobbing into his shoulder

Berwald pulled him so that Matthias was laid between his legs with his head on Berwald's chest

"S'Okay" Sweden said, stroking the Danes uncontrollable hair comfortingly

Once the tears had stopped Denmark pulled his head up from the large wet patch on the Swedes shirt, as he sat up their faces were inches apart, and for a couple of seconds, both gazing into each other's eyes

Denmark blushed and pulled away fully, sitting back normally on the couch

Sweden was blushing as well, "Ill go get ya a spare blanket.." He said to avoid awkward silence, Denmark nodded and Sweden walked out of the room quickly

He went in the bedroom and got out the spare blankets before walking back down the stairs to find the Dane already fast asleep on his couch, he laid the blanket over him and smiled.

For a while Sweden sat and read contently on the floor next to the couch, giving an odd glance at the sleeping nation.

Then he slowly got up leaving his book on the coffee table, he stroked the Danes hair again and whispered "A remember when I was small… when I wanted t' be just like you… Ya used t' be my hero ya know…" Sweden laughed on the last part, and then he went out of the room and went to bed

Meanwhile a very large smile had crept onto Denmark's face


	2. Fix You

Denmark yawned sleepily; he snuggled up into the couch, sniffing the scent of Sweden in a sigh. He then sat up and stretched, looking around the room before getting up and venturing into the kitchen, Sweden wasn't up yet. So he decided he was going to make him some breakfast

Denmark wasn't the world's neither best nor worst cook but he tried to make it nice for the Swede still dozing in bed. He made toast, bacon, eggs, a whole selection, after grinning and admiring his work he moved his skill onto balancing it all on to one tray and carrying it steadily up the stairs with it in one hand and coffee in the other

He opened the door to Sweden's bedroom with his hip gently pushing it open, seeing Berwald still fast asleep he set the tray and coffee on the bed side table before pulling a silly grin and sitting on the bed next to the Swede

"Sve…" Denmark purred, nuzzling the Swedes shoulder "I made you breakfast"

"mmh… five more minutes" Sweden mumbled, wrapping his arms around the Danes waist

"No you're breakfast will go cold genius" Denmark said, shoving a piece of toast into the Swedes mouth,

Sweden sighed and sat up and looked at the Dane "Ya have no respect for personal space do ya?"

Denmark handed the tray to Sweden "You were the one with your arms around my waist don't blame me"

Sweden blushed as he realised he really did do that, then he ate his breakfast quietly

"this 's good" he admitted after a few bites

"Duh, I made it!" Denmark bosted, Sweden rolled his eyes and finished his breakfast. "It's because it was made with _Love" _he laughed

Sweden smirked at the Danes last comment "Sounds like something a hippy would say" to which Denmark replied by sticking his tongue out

"sleep well?" Sweden asked

"Your couch isn't really the comfiest place I have ever slept"

"'m sorry"

"it's okay" Denmark laughed "Get dressed"

"No." Sweden said getting back into bed

"Berwald!" Denmark whined, Sweden didn't answer, Denmark grinned and grabbed a pillow, before whacking the other nation with it repeatedly

"mmmh! M' up!" Sweden groaned sitting up, Denmark continued hitting him with the pillow

"oi" Sweden said pulling the pillow out of the Danes hands and throwing it on the floor, Denmark smiled at the Swede innocently

Denmark got up "You get dressed I'll do the washing" he said

"Yes mum" Sweden laughed, Denmark stuck his tongue out and went down stairs

Sweden got dressed and as he did was lost in thought… He couldn't ask Denmark to stay because he couldn't expect him to sleep on the couch every night… Not that he wanted him to sleep on the couch…

"BERWALD!"

Berwald jumped at the sudden shout from downstairs

"Matthias? You ok?" Berwald shouted running down the stairs, he went into the kitchen to find a Dane tangled in washing, half stuck in the washing machine from the stomach upwards, wiggling his hips to try get free

"How did you even…"

"Just help me!"

Berwald walked over to the Dane, looking at his rear hesitantly trying not to seem pervy, he grabbed the Dane by the hips and pulled, but he didn't budge

"Pull harder!"

"A don't wanna hurt ya!"what he really meant was I don't want to accidently take your underwear, since Denmark was only wearing his boxers.

"You won't!" came a yell from the washing machine

And so, Berwald pulled harder until finally he managed to pull the Dane out, they both went flying backwards so that Sweden fell over and Denmark landed in his lap. Both stared at each other for a while before they both burst out laughing

After a bit, awkward silence returned, Denmark was going to get off the Swedes lap but he was pulled back down

"Berwald?"

"Stay" Sweden said, wrapping his arms around the Dane "Stay again t'night"

"I can't the couch-"

"Sleep with me." Berwald whispered into the Danes ear, Denmark grinned at him which made a blush appear on the Swedes face "I-I mean 't's a double bed, we can share, n' problem"

"If you're cool with it" Denmark shrugged, hiding his big grin and even bigger blush "But snore and I'll kick you out"

Sweden smiled and nodded.

Denmark eventually managed to get up and put the washing in the washer without any other problems whiles Sweden did the dishes, both smiling and glancing at each other every few minutes…

Once the mess in the kitchen was cleared up, the two went outside in the back garden, Denmark laid, still in his underwear sprawled out on the grass, noticing the Dane had decided on his own that it was Nap time Sweden went to join him..

"Having Fun?" Sweden asked sarcastically sitting down next to him

"was until you came" Denmark grinned, to which Sweden answered by flicking him on the nose.

"Lazy Shit" Sweden mumbled

"that's why you love me"

"Why Would 'nyone love you?" Sweden said tickling the Dane on the stomach making him laugh and squirm,

Denmark jumped up to get away from the Swede, smirking as he got out of reach

"The washing should be finished by now; I'll go hang it out to dry… since it's such a beautiful day!" Denmark said as he skipped back into the house, Sweden smiled and watched the Dane

Denmark sighed to himself, spending time with Sweden was something they hadn't done since… Centuries, and he realised just how much he missed it, especially Sweden's smile at him, smiling because of him… not to mention when he makes Sweden laugh…

He knew he would be sad when he had to leave the Swedish man, but Denmark didn't mind because when he did Sweden would be happy…

Denmark came back with a basket of washing in his hand and pegs in his mouth, he then took each piece of washing and hung it up…

Sweden watched, it hurt how much Denmark did things like Finland… As he thought of this, the depression came back to him, and it tormented him…

he got up and walked towards the Dane …

Denmark turned as he saw the Swede approaching him…

"Berwald?" Denmark asked as he saw the stern look on the Swedes face…

Sweden slapped the Dane across the face

Not expecting the impact Matthias fell over with the sudden Daze. He held his cheek and stared up at the Swede

"What the hell was that for?" Denmark asked

"Ya doing it on purpose!" Sweden Shouted

"Doing what!"

"Ya acting like him! Ya acting like Finland!" Tears spilled over Berwald's eyes "You di'nt come 'ere to 'elp me. Ya just came to torment me!" Sweden stormed off back into the house, leaving Matthias outside, confused and alone.

He put the remaining washing down and ran after the other nation

"Sve! Wait! I wasn't trying to!" Denmark yelled climbing up the stairs

Sweden had locked the bedroom door and stayed sat on the floor, with his head buried in his knees

Denmark banged on the door "Berwald… Please believe me… I haven't wanted to hurt you… "

"LIAR!" Sweden said banging his fist again the door sobbing.

"You think that's all I am! You think I lie all the time! YOU just don't believe me!" Denmark yelled back, "Ever since I did hurt you! And you left! I've only wanted you to be happy! Which is why I'm here now trying to make you feel better! But if you just gonna hit me and tell me I'm acting like Finland I'll just go!"

Denmark turned and marched down the stairs towards the front door, grabbing his coat even though he didn't have his pants or shirt on.

Sweden unlocked the Bedroom door and ran after the Dane, once caught up to him he pinned the Dane against the wall by his wrists

"Did you mean it? You weren't doing it on purpose?" Sweden asked intimidatingly, ignoring the Danes protest about being pinned to a wall

"Of course I did…" Denmark sighed

Sweden hung his head onto Matthias's chest

"'m sorry… all this time… I thought you were just acting like Finland to annoy me…" Sweden admitted

"how heartless do you think I am?" Denmark said, hugging the Swede tight

Sweden lifted his head "m sorry…"

"It's okay" Denmark smiled, wiping away the tears that had fallen down Berwald's face

"C'n we forget about this?" Berwald asked, to which Matthias nodded

"Okay so, how about we go to the shop, buy a TV, buy a movie and sweets, and then we can watch a movie… sound good?" Denmark asked, Sweden nodded

Denmark tugged the Swedes hand out the door and towards the car, he fiddled with the5 car keys for a few minutes but they were taken by the Swede stood behind him

"Hey!"

"M' Driving"

"Its MY car!" Denmark said, trying to wrestle the swede playfully to get the keys

"Ya drive like ya drunk"

"that's because most times I drive I am!" Denmark laughed

Sweden rolled his eyes and got in the drivers seat. Denmark tapped on the window and pulled a pathetic face, to which Sweden Stuck his middle finger up at and his tongue out, Denmark walked dramatically around to the other side of the car making crying puppy noises.

Once they set off Denmark blasted Danish music through the car, which Sweden didn't mind since it was only a short journey, he could cope for that long.

Once at the shop the two went in and straight away Denmark ran to the biggest TV

"Let's get this one!" Denmark yelled pointing at it

"Do you have any idea how much that costs?" Sweden asked

"Nope!" Denmark said, already picking it up and putting it in the trolley, Sweden smiled at Matthias.. Then they moved onto buying DVD's

"Let's get something scary" Denmark said

"Ya scared of watership down den."

"That's because the poor little rabbits die!" Denmark pouted, handing the Swede a horror movie to put in the trolley

Sweden rolled his eyes "Ya go 'n get some milk n' I'll go 'n get sweets and snacks"

"okay just don't go all boring on me" Denmark laughed as he walked towards the milk stand.

Sweden started going down the sweet isle only to see a familiar trio stood shop lifting sweets, France was the first to spot the Swede at the end of the isle, quickly informing the others, Prussia was the first to approach the Swede.

"Well if it isn't the fag himself!" Prussia laughed "What you doing in the sweet isle? You lost? Why don't you go back to Ikea?"

Spain and France stood chuckling in the background

"How's you and Finland?" Prussia asked, knowing that they were over, Sweden gritted his teeth to stop himself from launching at the Prussian

"Hey why don't you leave Sweden alone and go back to fucking your brother!" Denmark yelled approaching the other nations with an angry look on his face

"Matthias? Why are YOU hanging out with this faggot?" Prussia laughed

"He ain't a faggot" Denmark said squaring up to Prussia, knocking their foreheads together

"Den, D'nt" Sweden said putting a hand on the Danes shoulder, which was shrugged off

"What are you his boyfriend?" Prussia said stepping back

"Just because the only thing you care about is yourself and that stupid bird of yours" Denmark answered flicking the chick off the Prussians shoulder. Prussia glared at the Dane and in return flicked the Danes little black hat off.

With both of their crowns removed the two broke out into a fight, First Denmark punched the Prussian in the jaw and flung him into some packets of crisps, then the Prussian threw Denmark a punch to the stomach, as Denmark clutched his stomach the back of his head was met with the Prussians elbow send the Dane to the floor.

Denmark received a few kicks to the stomach before he managed to grab hold of the Prussians foot, pulling it so that Prussia also ended up on the floor, Denmark then crawled on top of him, putting one hand on to his throat and the other ready to punch him Square in the face,

"Denmark…" Sweden said warningly, pulling the Dane off the Prussian, letting the Prussian Frenchman and Spaniard retreat out of the shop

Sweden pulled Denmark into a tight hug "D'nt ever d' that again… ever..."

Denmark hugged the Swede back and smiled

"Ya not hurt are ya?" Sweden asked concerned, Denmark shook his head "c'mon, let's go home"

The pair walked back to the car, filling it with shopping. Denmark was quick to jump in the driver's seat and stuck two middle fingers up at the Swede, rapidly shaking his hands up and down. Sweden laughed at his childish behaviour and contently got in the passenger side.

After having to remind Denmark a few times that the red light means stop they eventually got home in one piece. Sweden set up the TV whilst Denmark got out the snacks and booze they had bought

Everything ready, they curled up on the couch to watch the movie. Denmark clung to the Swedes arm and buried his head into his shoulder at scary parts, not that Sweden minded; he spent most of his time looking over at the Dane, rather than the movie.

Movie finished, Sweden was about to retire to the bedroom when Matthias pulled his arm

"aren't you gonna stay up for a drink with me?" Denmark grinned

"Nah, ya not getting drunk in my house"

"B-but"

"No"

"What if-"

"No"

"How about-"

"No"

Denmark sulked and pulled that pathetic face he pulls when he wants something

Sweden just laughed and pulled the other off the couch

Once in the bedroom, both got ready for bed, Denmark was already in when Sweden crawled in the other side…

Both lay staring at the ceiling for a few seconds, before Denmark broke the silence

"Hey Berwald… Do you forgive me?"

Berwald turned to look at Matthias "What for?"

"Everything…" Matthias said

Berwald nodded, to which Matthias smiled but still looked like he was gonna cry,

Berwald blinked at Matthias's sudden outburst, and so Matthias sat up and continued "I-I wish we could go back to being good friends.. like we were before…Everything"

The guilt came back to Denmark and Sweden could see that he was trying to hold in his tears…

"D'nt cry Den, a forgive you, ya menna b' happy" Sweden said trying to cheer the Dane up whilst holding his arms out

Denmark crawled into the Swedes open arms and rested his head on his stomach. Once again Denmark was sobbing into the taller nation's chest

"Shhh" Berwald whispered, stroking the smaller nations back comfortingly

After the sobbing had stopped Denmark gazed up at the other with bloodshot eyes. Both just looking at each other, but after a while, Denmark laid his head back onto the others chest, nuzzling his next and so in Minutes, Matthias was asleep….

but Berwald was still thinking … He didn't want Denmark to go home tomorrow… or the day after…. Or the day after… he knew if he did go then he wouldn't be happy… It was Denmark himself that made him happy, not the company or the comfort…

Leaving it to worry about tomorrow the Swede removed his glasses and closed his eyes, falling asleep with the other nation in his arms…

**AN: Let me just say, "why don't you just go back to Ikea " XD Bad ass insult from Prussia there.**


	3. Here we go again

Sweden stirred as his neck was tickled by the spikey hair of the nation resting his head on the Swedes chest, still in a deep sleep. He turned his head to the side and squinted to look at the clock

10:00AM

He sighed and turned his head to stare back at the roof, wanting 5 more minutes as to not disturb the still sleeping nation, besides normally Denmark was the morning person. Not Sweden

But after a couple of minutes a large sigh and moan came from Matthias. He then lifted his head to look at Berwald

"Morning" he yawned

"Good morning" Sweden replied putting his glasses on

"Nice sleep?" Denmark asked grinning

"No I had a big lump on my chest" Sweden smiled, rolling the Dane off of him and onto the bed, to which Denmark just moaned sleepily and tried to go to sleep on his own pillow

"I need…" Denmark yawned "To get some clothes… From my house"

"W' can go after breakfast" Sweden answered

Denmark sat up at the mention of food and was out of the bedroom faster than Sweden

"Denny wait up" Sweden called with a slight smile on his face, following the Dane down the stairs at his own steady pace

Denmark put some bread in the toaster,

"no big breakfast?" Sweden asked leaning on the counter

"Am slimming" Denmark grinned

"That's a lie" Sweden said flicking the kettle on, assuming there was already water in it

Denmark laughed and turned back to the toaster as it popped up, he flicked his leg round kicking the Swede stood next to him on the bum playfully, Sweden smirked but then turned his expression into a death glare

"Ya asking f'r a smacked ass?"

"Nope" Denmark smiled innocently, shoving a piece of toast into Berwald's mouth

Berwald groaned taking a bite out of the toast and removing it from his mouth "That w's hot ya prick"

"Don't put it in your mouth then, genius" Denmark answered sitting down

Sweden whacked him upside the head "N'one likes a sm'rt ass"

Denmark gasped "So that's why you have no friends!" and then laughed

Sweden didn't answer; he motioned to Matthias, then the piece of toast. Then took a big bite out of the piece of toast and smirked

Denmark rolled his eyes and ate his toast.

"M gonna go get dressed" Sweden said standing after finishing his toast.

Denmark nodded and watched the other go out of the kitchen

He sighed and slumped over to his bag in the living room to find his last set of clothes, thinking Sweden would take a while getting dressed and showered before he came downstairs Denmark just got changed in the living room,

He put on some trackies and a shirt with a hoodie bearing the Danish flag on it. He pulled a Cheshire cat grin at himself in the mirror. But his posing was interrupted by a door bell

"I'll get it!" Denmark yelled, not noticing that Sweden obviously wasn't going to get out of the shower and come down stairs just to answer the door when someone else was in the house.

"Hello?" Denmark asked opening the door

"Uncle Denmark!" Sealand yelled springing into the Danes arms

"Hey Peter!" Denmark said hugging him "How did you get here?"

"Walked from mummy's house" Sealand answered "Why does mummy live there now Uncle den?"

Denmark stared at Sealand and how innocent the boy was in the whole situation

"He… just wanted more time to spend with you, and he can take you to the park and more now he lives there!" Denmark lied

"Come on I'll make you some hot chocolate" Denmark changed the subject, Sealand smiled and nodded, sitting down at the kitchen table, swinging his legs

"Where's Daddy?" Peter asked

"Daddy is in the-" Denmark said turning around with Peters hot chocolate to see Sweden standing in the door way "…kitchen"

"Daddy!"Sealand shouted jumping into Berwald's arms, Sweden didn't say anything, and he just held Sealand tight.

"Pet'r, are ya supposed to b' here?" Sweden asked sternly, Peter lost his smile and looked at his feet as he slowly started shaking his head, Sweden sighed "W' can take ya back later" he smiled

"Yay!"Sealand giggled. Denmark set the hot chocolate down on the table and Sweden put Sealand down to go and drink his hot chocolate

"Careful it's hot" Denmark smiled,

he looked over at the Swede who suddenly walked out of the room, Denmark ran after him and grabbed his hand on the stairs "What's wrong with you?" Denmark worried

"Nothing" Sweden mumbled

"There is, you can't be upset because Peter is here and he's reminding you of Finland"

Sweden turned around and looked at the Dane

"He's here because he obviously misses you, he wants his dad not some upset dude" Demark had a point, giving in, Sweden nodded and so Denmark pulled him back down the stairs

After Sealand had finished his hot chocolate and had beaten both Denmark and Sweden at frustration a few times they got into the car…Sealand in the front and Denmark in the back.

"Why am I in the back?" Denmark pouted

"Cause only adults get to sit in the front" Sweden grinned, making Sealand giggle

After directions from Sealand they pulled up at Finland's house, Sealand got out of the car and ran up to the front door and knocked on it

Realisation hit Sweden and sent him into a panic, diving in the back laying down half on Denmark

"Woah! What are you doing!" Denmark asked "get off!"

"I d'nt want him t' see me!"

"don't be childish get off me!" Denmark squirmed, the two wrestling in the back seat for a while, whilst Finland stood confused looking at the rocking car with Peter in the door way

The two stopped moving "'s he there?" Sweden asked ducking down, Denmark lifted his head to look up and then quickly moved it quickly back down

"He's there" Denmark answered

"Go sit in the front and wave or something!" Sweden said pushing the Dane off of him "Th'n he won't know 'm here!"

"It's YOUR car!" Denmark said getting pushed onto the hand break "…Oh dear…"

Denmark stuck his hand up and waved at the Finn, who waved awkwardly back as the car slowly started moving before picking up speed down the hill

"D'nmark ya idiot!" Sweden lept once again onto the Dane to reach for the steering wheel to make sure they didn't crash. "G't off the hand break!"

"I can't your squishing me!" Denmark yelled, the runaway car went at full speed down the hill and into the park entrance narrowly avoiding Poland who was in mid rant to Lithuania, who nearly passed out when he saw the car nearly hit the Polish man

The car continued into the park

"Denmark!" Sweden yelled as he looked on at the pond they were approaching "Pond!" Both looked at each other in panic, suddenly Sweden reached under Denmark and pulled both the Dane and the Hand break up, managing to stop inches away from the pond.

Both panted trying to catch their breath as they realised the car had stopped, before bursting out laughing

"You're an actual idiot" Sweden chuckled getting into the driver's seat

"And you're not?" Denmark replied taking his place in the passenger seat

"You almost cost me a new car"

"You almost cost Poland new legs!" Denmark started going into a laughing fit, sinking into the seat

Sweden smiled and casually drove the car back out of the park, trying not to hit any more people

Laughing fit over, they got out the car and approached Denmark's house, all the curtains were drawn and the house seemed quiet which gave Denmark a weird feeling

"Ok" he said turning to the Swede "We get what we need, and then we run"

"Why?" Sweden stood confused

"Shh!" Denmark hissed, quietly unlocking the front door and entering the hall way, like Sweden's house used to be, the place looked like a mess. Looking around for any signs of life, Denmark decided it was ok to make a break for it

"Wait here!" he shouted in whisper to the Swede as he made a dash to the stairs, he hadn't taken two steps before he was rugby tackled into the living room by a flash of blue and purple,

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Norway shouted pinning to Dane to the ground with his hands around his neck, hitting his head against the floor repeatedly, not giving him a chance to answer.

"I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU, YOU BIG ANNOYING-"

Sweden came into the room and blinked at the sight, Norway turned and looked at the Swede

"Sweden?... He was with you?" Sweden nodded in reply, Norway calmed down

Still choking the Dane, Norway pointed a finger to the Dane "Behave" to which Denmark nodded vigorously as he was turning blue and Norway eventually let go

Once he had let go Denmark pulled him into a hug

"I missed you too Norge!"

"I didn't say I missed you, idiot" Norway replied squirming to get out of the Danes grip

"Did I miss something?" The new voice was Iceland who had come from the kitchen eating a bag of crisps.

"Anko being an idiot, nothing you haven't seen before" Norway answered getting up and taking Iceland by the shoulder

"Well, now we know you're not face down in a gutter, we will be leaving" Norway said pulling Iceland out of the door and down the street,

he knew Sweden would have been sad Finland left, and already worked out that Denmark was probably trying to help the Swede, and it would probably be for the best if him and Iceland stayed out of it, it's not like cheering people up was something he was good at.

Attack of the Norwegians over, Denmark headed up stairs to look for clothes he wanted to wear, Sweden followed him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How long do you want me to stay?" Denmark asked going through the closet, weighing up how much clothes he would have to take

Sweden looked at his feet and gripped the bedding tight, trying to think of the words to say.

"Ber?" Denmark said when the Swede didn't answer; seeing Berwald seemingly upset he walked over to the Swede "Don't go all mopey on me again" He spoke soothingly, lifting Berwald's chin up.

"Den… " Berwald smiled, taking the Danes hands and wrapped his own around them "A want you t' come live with me…"

After a few minutes taking in what Sweden had said, Denmark replied shakily "Don't be silly, you'll get sick of me around your house when you're feeling better" Denmark smiled,

"No, not silly… "Berwald pulled him closer "I want you t' to live with me… cause I love you"

Denmark blushed and stared at the Swede, not really knowing what to say… So for a while there was silence until Sweden continued

"If you go… I'll be sad again… It wasn't just getting up and doing things normally, or the attention, or the care, or the company that made me feel better… it was you, you yourself… I need you"

Denmark cupped the others cheeks and gazed into his eyes "You mean it? You're not just saying this to tease me into thinking you like me?"

Sweden smiled at the Dane "How heartless do you think I am?"

Denmark suddenly hugged the Swede tight "I love you too"

Sweden pulled him so that he was sat in his lap, Denmark then wrapped his arms around the Swedes neck and with their faces inches away their deep breathing became more noticeable.

"will you be my boyfriend?" Matthias whispered, resting his forehead against Berwald's.

"course I will" Sweden answered before smashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

The kiss was desperate and messy, but Denmark easily won the battle for dominance, placing his tongue into the Swedes mouth and sliding it along the backs of the teeth and the roof of the mouth.

realising how dominant Denmark was with the kiss and how easily he had lost, Sweden resorted to running his hands down the Danes sides until he reached the waist line of the others pants and ran his fingers inside the edges whilst tugging on them slightly.

As they broke away from the kiss, Denmark placed his hands on the Swedes wrists

"Not here" He panted "Yours"

Sweden nodded and let the Dane get up, Denmark quickly stuffed all he could into two suitcases, Sweden carried one and Denmark the other, after both suitcases were takes down stairs and thrown into the back of the car the two nations got into the front and once again locked in a passionate kiss.


	4. Me, You and The Night

Once through the front door the cases were dropped in the hall, Sweden didn't take long in pinning the Dane to the wall and ravishing his mouth,

This time Sweden won the battle for dominance in the kiss and forced his tongue down the Danes throat, asking for surrender. Denmark admitted defeat and moaned into the kiss, wrapping his legs around the others waist.

Sweden picked up the Dane and carried him quickly but carefully up the stairs and into the bedroom,

Denmark whimpered slightly at the speed the Swede went up and remained clinging to him for dear life. Sweden then dropped him onto the bed and started kissing the Danes neck.

"Berwald…"Denmark whispered in a blush, taking off Sweden's glasses and unbuttoning his shirt

After shrugging his shirt off, Sweden lifted Denmark up slightly to take off the others Hoodie and shirt which came off easily, and Sweden continued kissing over the others chest.

Sweden kissed all the way down to the Danes waistline, tugged down the Danes pants revealing the Danish flag on the boxers, Sweden smirked and looked up at the smaller nation, but before he could mock his patriotism Denmark tugged the Swedes pants down to his knees skilfully by his foot.

Sweden then removed the others boxers slowly and moved back a few steps, taking in the view of the naked nation's body lustfully.

Feeling Swedes eyes on his body Denmark closed his legs together self consciously

"D-don't just stare" Denmark said blushing even redder, Sweden smirked and removed his pants and boxers, crawling over the Dane and kissing him gently on the lips

Getting distracted by the kiss Denmark jumped slightly at the two fingers that had sneaked their way inside his entrance and had started scissoring whilst his hard erection was being stroked lightly…

"M sorry I don't have 'ny lube" Sweden confessed "s' you're just going to have t' bear with me"

Denmark nodded and gritted his teeth "I don't care, I just want you…" he whispered, trying to hold back the thrusts he was making into the Swedes hand.

"M not hurting you now…" Sweden whispered adding a third finger and thrusting them gently making the other moan quietly. Sweden looked up at Denmark's flushed red face and slightly unsteady breathing and grinned as he got the desired reaction.

"Why aint you always this cute?"

"I don't always have you fucking me" Denmark smirked

Sweden carefully withdrew his fingers and put his own throbbing member at the Danes entrance, he looked back up to the Danes face for permission to enter, and so Denmark nodded whilst giving him another lustful gaze. Sweden slowly pushed himself in the hot, tight cavern.

Denmark whined in pain and pleasure as he entered

"Shh I've got you" Sweden whispered, wrapping an arm around the Danes back.

Sweden groaned but remained looking at the Danes reaction, giving him time to adjust, he held back the temptation to thrust, "God, you're so tight" he panted, getting hot himself.

But then he had a thought as he waited and realisation hit him.

"Matthias… you haven't bottomed before… have you"

Denmark paused and looked up at the Swede, sensing he was going to get mad, he dropped his gaze and looked slightly to the side with half lidded eyes and remained silent.

"Why didn't you tell me, Idiot" Sweden sighed

"I'm okay, besides if I had told you, you'd of gone out for lube and taken too long" Denmark smiled "I'll be fine" Denmark wrapped his arms around the Swedes neck, willing him to go on with little kisses all over the Swedes face.

Sweden hesitated for a moment, thinking that he shouldn't go on with this not wanting to hurt his new lover, but then he remembered that the opportunity was way too good to pass…

Sweden started to thrust slowly, letting out slight groans and moans, earning similar replies from Denmark.

Seeing Denmark was slightly in pain, he inter locked his fingers into the Danes, squeezing his hand slightly in comfort.

"you ok?" Sweden whispered into his ear, Denmark nodded, and Sweden speeded up his thrusts once again. Managing to hit Denmark's sweet spot

"Ah! Ber… D-do me h-ha-a-rder!" Denmark managed to moan, between cries of pleasure every time the other thrust into him, Sweden gritted his teeth in attempt to hold back his own cries, trying to hit that sweet spot in every thrust.

Sweden smirked at the others eagerness and pleading to go faster. Deciding he was going to have fun with him, he pulled the Dane up into his lap, holding him beneath his knees on his thighs, picking him up and then dropping him back down onto his rock hard member.

Denmark let out something between a scream and a moan at the new position and once again draped his arms around the Swedes neck and his legs around the taller nation's waist.

Sweden stroked the Danes member fast in time with their love making

"Y' should b' thankin' me…"He purred into the Danes ear "when was the last time 'nyone treated y' this good?" Sweden teased even though he hadn't had sex in a long time either. He continued kissing and biting at the Danes neck

"T-thank you! Thank you!" Denmark cried out, throwing his head back, which gave Berwald the opportunity to access the Danes neck more, leaving a large love bite.

Sweden lowered the Dane into his lap, giving him the position where he could thrust as fast as he could. He gritted his teeth as he sped up and felt himself coming close to his climax

"Berwald!" Matthias moaned the others name at the increase in speed, screaming out as he got even more pleasure "I-I'm cumming!" he yelled

"M' too!" the Swede managed to groan out as he released his seed into the other nation, Matthias released seconds after, spilling all over their stomachs.

Both gazed lustfully into each other's eyes, panting as they exchanged mischievous smiles.

"You Alr'ght?" Sweden eventually asked, Denmark nodded in response.

Sweden smirked and kissed the Dane up his chest, licking up the cum, he then went on to kiss him passionately on the lips, giving him a taste of himself. Which Denmark didn't protest to…

"I love ya Mafi" Sweden said pulling away from the kiss and finally pulling his member out of the others Entrance.

"I love you too" Mathias sighed contently, Berwald crawled up the bed, placing another small tender kiss on his lover's soft lips before both of them snuggled up under the covers.

Matthias huddled up to the Swedes chest, nuzzling it contently. In response Berwald wrapped an arm around the smaller nation protectively.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes before Matthias was about to say something, but firstly he looked up at the Swede as he opened his mouth.

"You're asleep already?" Matthias whispered, getting no response from the other

Denmark smiled as he watched the sleeping nation breath gently, he was just about to doze off himself before he heard a groan from the other nation as he stirred, wrapping a leg over the Dane.

Denmark laughed quietly "I'm not going anywhere silly" He whispered, kissing the Swedes collar bone gently before falling asleep himself…

Sweden awoke the next morning, seeing Denmark still curled up in his arms, once again, he turned and looked at the clock

"Eleven already?" He sighed, before stroking the Danes hair gently "Oi lazy, you getting up?"

"Nooooo" came a quiet,muffled reply. Sweden sighed and untangled himself from the other man.

He stood up and put on a dressing gown and his glasses. He went over to the window and opened the curtains to let the light in, despite there being protest of it being too bright coming from the bed.

Sweden gazed outside realising something was out of place…

An extra car?

"St'y here Den, not that ya w's going t' do 'nything else" Sweden said sternly as he slowly walked out of the room and towards the stairs.

He got half way down the stairs and stopped in his tracks. Trying to hold in his tears as he gazed at the smaller man, who was just as teary eyed as him and was smiling up at him

"W-what ya doin' here?"Berwald asked shakily.

"Hello Su-san"

"**Mafi" – I thought it sounded cuter than "Mathi" and I also imaging Sweden saying it with a "f" rather than a "th"**


	5. Say I only Dreamed it

**Denmark's POV**

Bad luck.

It knew my name off by heart…

I had already decided that I was going to sleep the morning away, besides… I could dwell in the amazing memories of last night so easily.

But today had already broken yesterday's promise when Berwald got up and seemed more on edge than usual. I watched as he walked over to the window and his whole state changed and he quickly made his way out of the room and downstairs.

He told me to stay, but when have I ever listened to anything he said?

I got out of bed steadily, wincing slightly as I moved my hips, once again remembering last night. I then threw some boxers on and walked over to the window to see what had caused him to suddenly be on guard.

Finland's car was outside.

I frowned as I looked at it, hoping if I closed my eyes it would go away. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours since me and Berwald had been together and Tino was already here to take him back?

I froze, all I could think about was how easily Berwald would fall back into Tino's arms the moment he asks for him back or starts crying or even touches him. And Berwald would be back to the wreck he was before I found him…. When no one else matters but Tino…

But he'd be ok this time. He'd have Tino telling him it was going to be ok now because he was back… So it won't be all back to the way it used to be.

I slowly made my way from the window and towards the bedroom door, unable to lift my head up and so I stared at my feet. For him it won't be all back to the way it used to be. But for me?

I go back to being alone again, maybe even worse than before…

I'm not usually one to wallow in self-pity, but just for today I'll make an exception.

I made my way along the landing, I slowly got onto my hands and knees and sat against the wall near the stairs, just out of sight so I could hear them, talking in the hall.

Sweden was… crying? No. They both were.

"Tino why ya have t' go!" his voice was raised, which spelled he was upset on it's own.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't stay any longer!" Tino was sobbing.

I glanced around the corner, instantly regretting it… they were holding hands…

"D' ya have 'ny idea what hell 've been through th's week?" Sweden shouted

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to hurt!"

Apologies were flowing out of Finland's mouth. Questions were flowing out of Berwald's and Tears were flowing out of both pairs of eyes.

And then Berwald grabbed him and pulled him into a tight embrace, which seemed to last forever through my eyes. That exact picture of them which used to look so normal to me now haunted me as a fear.

After a few minutes, they leaned back to look into each other's eyes, their tears had stopped, whereas mine had only just begun, I wanted to bang my head against the wall multiple times. But didn't since that would make too much noise,

Sensing what would come next for them, really not wanting to watch them kiss, I made my way back to the bedroom, where I paced about for a few minutes

This wasn't happening…

Is he just going to kick me out the house now?

But my thought was interrupted as I heard the front door open and close again; I ran over to the window and watched in horror as Berwald lifted suitcases out of the boot of the car…

Looks like that was my answer… Finland was moving back in…

I gritted my teeth as my decision was made.

He can't kick me out, I'll leave.

Before they came back in I quickly ran out of the bedroom collecting my clothes on the way, I ran down the stairs and picked up my suitcases which were still in the hall way and the few bags in the living room, deciding once again not to be seen I went through the Kitchen and ran out the back door, tears flowing free down my face the whole time.

I decided to walk rather than drive, hoping that I'd have more time to calm down before I got home.

And what have I learnt today?

Firstly don't try helping anyone

Secondly less than twenty-four hour relationships obviously are too good to be true.

Thirdly

I should have just stayed in bed.

**Sweden's POV**

I looked at Finland and, still clutching on to him I wiped away the tears in his eyes.

"I really am sorry Su" He told me "I just really need space, I didn't _mean_ for you to get hurt, I didn't _want_ you to get hurt because you really are a good man Su."

I nodded, unsure what to reply to the compliment.

He smiled "I'm sorry I hurt you" He whispered, bringing his small soft hand to wipe away my own tears.

"I wouldn't have come if I knew you were going to be this hurt by seeing me, but I really need to get my things" He said

I nodded unsure what to say."…Ya want help?" I asked after a while

"Yes please, there are empty suitcases in the car to put things in" He replied

I slowly made my way to the door, opening it and closing it behind me and Finland

I tried to keep myself together, trying not to remember what happened with Tino and think about Matthias who was probably still fast asleep in my bed knowing him. This brought a smile to my face as I got the suitcases out of the car and started walking back to the house with Tino behind me.

"Hey Su" He said as I passed him "What are the suitcases in the hall way?"

I grinned and turned to him "They're Matthias's"

Tino looked confused as he blinked a few times, registering what I was saying.

"Oh!" He looked surprised at first however it turned into a smile "I'm glad for you, but I didn't think Den was your type"

I let a small content smile pass my lips "I didn't either" I sighed, going back into the house, putting the suitcases down in the hall.

"Well they're gone now" Finland stated,

At first I was confused because I couldn't think what he was even talking about, but then I followed his gaze down to where Matthias's suitcases used to be which had now gone.

"Shit" I whispered. I gazed around the corner into the living room to see his bags were gone too.

"Wait here Tino" I ran up the stairs as quickly as my legs would allow me and straight into the bedroom.

"Mathias?" I looked around the room, he wasn't anywhere to be seen and his clothes had gone as well. Which was a worry in its self as normally Denmark is happy to parade around the house in his boxers. I ran into the bathroom, he wasn't there either, so I went back downstairs shouting his name through the house,

I passed Tino as I went through the living room, he wasn't there either which was when I started to panic, I ran to the kitchen, seeing the back door wide open.

"He's gone…" I said quietly.

I ran back to Tino, trying to hold in the tears. I was devastated; he was only looking for sex this whole time? And now once he's got it he's run off?

"I d'n't know where he 's" I said worriedly

"Calm down Berwald, Den wonders off a lot maybe he just went out" Finland was trying to calm me down however it wasn't helping, I shook my head, he wouldn't just 'wonder off' right now…

"I need t' go find 'im" I said, opening the door "you g't ya things and do what ya need t'" I told him

Finland nodded "Thank you Su, I hope you find him ok"

I shut the door, looking out I saw Matthias hadn't taken his car and probably hadn't been gone long and since he was carrying the heavy suitcases I could probably catch him up. I started running down the road as fast as I could…

Sweden ran down the street after the Dane, guessing that he had probably gone in the direction of his own house which was correct. He had almost reached Denmark's house when he spotted him at the end of the road.

"D'nmark!" Sweden yelled after the other country, Denmark turned around and Sweden stopped in his tracks.

He hesitated to continue when he saw the tears in the other's eyes, but then he continued running up to him, but was then surprised when Denmark picked up even more speed although he was carrying the suitcases

"Den! Please! Wait" Sweden yelled after the Dane but it fell on deaf ears, Denmark jumped the front gate of his house, throwing the suitcases with him. The suitcase's added weight caused him to reach the floor on the other side of the gate a lot harder than expected, causing him to land flat on his face.

"Ouch" He mumbled after a few seconds, he slowly got up to then get out of his daze and drag the suitcases across the floor, with Sweden now quickly closing the gap.

Denmark opened the door and flung the suitcases inside as Sweden reached the front gate, quickly climbing over it.

"Denmark!" he yelled, willing the other to stop, but Denmark closed the door just as Sweden got to it. Earning a struggle from the two as Denmark tried to hold the door shut and Sweden tried to pull the door open.

"Fuck off Sve!" Denmark yelled

"What th' hell 's wrong w'th ya?" Sweden yelled back

"Don't give me that!" Denmark sobbed, as his tears formed once again, as his vision blurred he lost the strength to keep the door shut and so Sweden was able to pull the door open.

"I saw the suitcases! I saw you hugging him! You want him, and he's moving back with you!" Denmark cried backing away from the door, falling onto the stairs.

Sweden stared at the other, realising the whole situation. "Matthias…" He walked over to him slowly, Denmark looked up at the taller nation as he came closer,

"Don't touch me" he sobbed, trying to crawl further up the stairs.

Sweden grabbed a hold of the Danes arm pulling him down as he sat on the step next to him and held him tight as Denmark half-heartedly tried to pull away.

"Tino ain't coming back, he came t' get his stuff, them suitcases were empty" He whispered.

Denmark paused. "Really?" He whimpered into the Swedes chest

Sweden nodded and pulled the Dane fully into his arms, rocking the sobbing nation gently.

"I love you Ber, I can't lose you again" He whispered

"I love you too" Sweden answered, once again cupping one of Denmark's cheeks to tilt his head up and then he kissed him passionately.

Denmark kissed back, in a sloppy desperate way from his sobbing.

As they pulled apart Denmark smiled weakly at the Swede, but still in relief as he thought how differently things could have ended.

"Ya Ok?" Sweden asked after a while.

Denmark nodded and got to his feet "I'm sorry Ber" he said taking a few steps forward

"Nej, it's alright" Sweden said, as he got up to join the Dane, wrapping his arms around the Danes waist, Denmark smiled at the touch and leaned back against the Swedes chest.

"W' can wait till Tino finished before we go b'ck" Sweden said.

"Ok, so what ya wanna do now?" Denmark said, smirking at the Swede

**Meanwhile**

"Bruder! Bruder!" Prussia called as he ran over to his brother, holding an Icepack to his cheek which had formed a large bruise.

Germany looked up from his paper. Giving Prussia a very un-amused Expression

"What is it?" he sighed looking back down at his paper.

"Danemark ruined my awesome cheek! Go kill him!" Prussia yelled, leaning over the paper and in doing so crumpling it up. Germany glared at the other as he moved his paper out of the way and straightened it.

"Why ever he kicked you're ass… you probably deserved it"

Prussia let out a frustrated whine and marched away from his uninterested younger brother. However a sinister smirk appeared on his face.

"I'll get my revenge… kesesesese…"

**AN:**

**OMG I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner. I've been really busy with stuff. But I should be back now :) **

**Funny thing was, I spent ages trying to think of a way they could entertain themselves while waiting for Finland to finish getting his stuff. And then I decided to include it in the NEXT chapter after everything (already started the next chapter, I know right am on fire X3)**

**ANYWAY**** the main point of my AN is I don't know how violent I want to make Prussia's revenge, Don't know if it should just be a funny little prank or Denmark gets his ass kicked…? (review or PM me to which you think, whatever it is will happen in Chapter 7.**

**Thanks for reviews so far :) **

**Keep Squirreling on.**


	6. And morning will come soon

"Ok, so what ya wanna do now?" Denmark smirked as he tilted his head back to look at the man stood behind him.

"You" Sweden answered, nibbling his ear.

Denmark shivered at the action from the Swede " nnh… n-not there…It's only midday, and besides I still ache from last night" He managed to stutter out.

Sweden pouted, but then nodded knowing that Denmark would hardly be able to say no later, smirking slightly as he realised he had found another sensitive area.

But then another idea came to him "Come get a bath w'th me?"

"We can't have sex in a bath" Denmark quickly answered

"Challenge accepted" Sweden nuzzled the back of Danes head gently "W' don't 'ave to 'ave sex"

Denmark blushed and turned around, "Okay" he smiled, taking the Swedes hand and leading him up the stairs.

Denmark lead him into the bathroom, letting go of his hand for a brief few seconds to turn the taps of the bath on, Sweden taking the brief few seconds to admire the Danes ass as he bent over. but just as the taps had turned on Sweden pulled the Dane back up and once again kissed him, Denmark didn't hesitate to kiss him back, wrapping his arms around his neck and removing his glasses.

Without breaking away from the kiss Sweden unbuttoned Denmark's shirt, causing the Dane to blush.

"Sve, I told you we ain't having sex" Denmark mumbled

"Ya, I know, but n'rmal people d'n't take baths w'th th' clothes on" He smiled as Denmark shrugged off his shirt.

"Then stop undressing me so sexually." Denmark said grinning.

"Th'ts 'mpossible" Sweden answered as he started to work on the Danes pant button.

But then Denmark grabbed the plain white shirt and without warning pulled it fast and hard, ripping it off. Sweden simply stopped and looked at his torn shirt on the floor.

"Bitch. Ya buying me a new shirt" He said playfully, however all Denmark could do was let out a small mischievous giggle and shrug.

However his face changed when the Swede picked him up and dunked him into the bath still with his trousers and boxers on.

"Sveeeee!" He whined "My pants are all wet now you-"

"Th'ts normally wh't water does t' things" Sweden said sarcastically, earning a splash of water in his face, followed by some wet pants also hitting him in the face.

"Get your ass in here now" Denmark warned as he pulled off his wet boxers and threw them in the sink, but Sweden could still hear the playfulness in his voice, and so Sweden obeyed, taking off his pants and then boxers whilst Denmark watched lustfully from the bath.

Sweden then slipped in the bath behind the Dane, resting his back against the end of the bath whilst Denmark was sat between his legs.

Denmark leaned back into the Swedes chest before taking a bottle from the side of the bath and squirting into the water a ridiculous amount of bubble bath.

"Ya need that much?" Sweden asked looking as the bath slowly filled up with bubbles.

"I like bubbles" Denmark smiled watching in amazement as the liquid turned into suds which continued to rise even over the sides of the bath.

"Weirdo" Sweden smiled kissing the Dane behind the ear.

Denmark pulled an unimpressed face at being called a weirdo. Scooping up some bubbles from the bath and putting them on top of the Swedes head. Denmark turned to look at his work and tried not to laugh whilst Sweden just sat there, Trying to look as serious as possible with bubbles on his head.

"Ya too eas'ly amused" Sweden smiled, Denmark once again shrugged and turned around to sit in Sweden's lap and kissed him gently on the lips.

Sweden kissed him back gently as Denmark ran his fingers through Sweden's hair getting rid of the bubbles.

They pulled apart to breath and Denmark once again gazed into the Swedes eyes.

"Hey Ber?"

"Wh't ever ya want ya not having 't" Sweden sighed

Denmark pouted. "I was going to say you had pretty eyes" he huffed. Sweden looked down shying away slightly.

Denmark tilted his head to the side "Take a compliment would ya? No need to be so self-conscious"

Sweden shrugged.

"You're perfect to me" Denmark smiled sitting back and looking over the Swede.

"Perfect eyes, cute hair, sexy body…"

Sweden watched as Denmark's eyes worked their way down his body, but then his eyes stopped on Sweden's chest and slowly his smile faded and heart sank.

Denmark gazed at the extremely large scar on the Swedes chest staring at the top of his right shoulder and then finishing at the left side of his stomach as it cut across his chest.

"Did… I do that?" Denmark whispered.

Sweden sat up fully and held the Dane in his arms "It's old, don't get upset." Denmark nodded and buried his head into the Swedes shoulder.

Sweden thought for a few seconds on how to change the subject, he smiled as he thought of one.

"…R'member when me 'nd you as a joke t'ld Norway it was Chr'stmas in a week 'nd 'e got everything ready although it was Octorber th'n grovelled to finland f'r a month because he didn't think he got any pr'sents?" Sweden chuckled trying to change the subject.

Denmark raised is head "…no"

"Oh" Sweden said "M'ybe 't was me 'nd Norway doing it t' you then" He grinned.

Denmark splashed him "You suck."

"Do I?" Sweden said tickling the Danes sides "thought I w's p'rfect?"

Denmark squirmed and laughed as he tried to get out of the others arms since he was refusing to give up. He managed to crawl out of the bath and out of the Swedes reach. Smiling from the other side of the bathroom floor.

"Give you 10 seconds to run" Sweden warned.

Denmark nodded and put on the red dressing gown hanging on the side and childishly ran out of the room.

Sweden quickly got up and put the other dressing gown on and chased the Dane down the stairs and quickly caught up to him and grabbed him round the waist causing Denmark to make a slight squeal.

He tackled him onto the couch and pinned him against it.

"Who's th' m'st awes'me country ev'r?" Sweden asked.

"Me!" Denmark answered

Sweden rolled his eyes and tickled him hard

"Ok Ok! You" Denmark laughed.

"Say 't all"

"Sweden is the best country ever" Denmark mumbled

"C'n't hear ya"

"SWEDEN IS THE BEST COUNTRY EVER!" he shouted.

Sweden smirked and stopped tickling his boyfriend and hugged him whilst Denmark contently cuddled up to the Swedes chest.

"Finished?"

Both Sweden and Denmark turned their heads to see Iceland sat next to them on the couch.

"Icey! When did you get here!" Denmark said, crawling off of Sweden's lap and hugging the Icelandic, practically sitting on his lap.

"Get off me! Firstly you're not a lap dog secondly you're in a dressing gown!" Iceland complained

Denmark pouted and got off the younger nation back into Sweden's lap.

Iceland watched them in confusion. He opened his mouth however was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and closing followed by Norway entering the room

"Norge!" Denmark said excitedly

Norway turned and glared at him. Then his glare to his usual look as he exchanged glances with Iceland, both looking between Denmark and Sweden.

"Are they?" Iceland mouthed to Norway.

Norway shrugged. Denmark suddenly let out a large yawn and curled up in Sweden's lap resting his head on the taller nation's chest, Sweden smiled and messed with the Danes hair.

"God they are" Iceland gasped

"Poor Sve, doesn't know what he's got himself into." Norway let a smile pass his lips as he looked at Sweden. Sweden smiled back.

"H' not really th't much 'f a both'r" Sweden replied looking down at the nation now fast asleep in his arms.

Norway sat down between the Icelandic and the Swede.

"Why ya h're 'nyway?" Sweden asked.

"Just wanted Denmark to know Prussia is looking for him, and it wasn't exactly for a friendly drink"

Sweden nodded remembering what had happened a few nights ago, he looked down at the spikey haired nation in his arms and then back to the Norwegian.

"I won't l't Prussia 'nywhere near 'im"

"I thought you might say something like that" Norway smiled

"m sure you would d' th' same f'r 'im or Ice"

"I can look after myself" Iceland mumbled

Norway turned to his younger brother "No you can't."

"Oi Den, Don't go to sleep there." Sweden shook him lightly "G't up now or ya won't sleep ton'ght"

Denmark let out a groan and opened one eye. "What am I a toddler?"

"No. Toddlers aren't as fussy" Sweden smirked and slowly stood up holding Denmark in bridal style "M g'nna go g't dressed"

The two nations still sat on the couch nodded and watched Sweden carry the Dane out of the room before they started wrestling over the TV remote.

"Aww Do you need my help getting dressed?" Denmark teased on the way up the stairs petting the Swede on the head, Sweden rolled his eyes and continued into the bedroom and dropping the Dane on the bed.

"Sh'up 'nd get dressed" Sweden said throwing Denmark some pants and underwear followed by a hoodie.

"Don't I get a shirt?" Denmark asked looking at the hoodie

"No." Sweden said

"Can we have sex now?"

"No, Norway and Iceland are downstairs"

"And? They probably doing it downstairs" Denmark laughed. Sweden simply looked at him and blinked in confusion.

"I promise I'll be quiet" Denmark whispered

"That's a lie" Sweden smiled changing subject "Do you… have any boxers I could borrow?"

Denmark looked at the other before a large smirk appeared on his face "Why yes, yes I do" He rolled off the bed and opened a draw, throwing the Swede boxers which had the Danish flag on.

"Seriously…" Sweden sighed looking at them. Before shrugging and putting them on. Denmark grinned triumphantly before putting his own clothes Sweden had given him on.

Sweden also put on some of Denmark's baggy tracksuit bottoms and plain baggy shirts though they looked slightly tight on his bigger muscular body… Not that Denmark was complaining.

Denmark and Sweden made their way back down stairs and into the living room to find Norway sprawled out on the couch motioning for them to be quiet with his Icelandic little brother curled up fast asleep resting his head on his chest.

"Wake him up. And I will kill you" He growled.

Both nodded. Sweden gently moved Norway's legs to one side of the couch so that he could lay on the opposite side of the couch whilst Denmark went back upstairs and grabbed his large duvet from his bed and pulling it down stairs, covering the three nations on the couch before getting under himself and snuggling up in Sweden's arms.

"When did you two get together?" Norway asked once everyone had settled

"L'st night" Sweden smiled proudly. He looked down and stroked Denmark's hair gently realising Denmark was more interested in trying to go back to sleep again. "Lazy" he mumbled.

Norway nodded in response both to Sweden's answer to his question and also agreeing that Denmark was lazy.

"Am not lazy" Denmark mumbled before sitting up, trying to prove it "Let's watch a film or play something!"

"Like what?" Norway said rolling his eyes.

"Foursome?" Denmark smirked

"Iceland's asleep Idiot"

"Good then he won't protest."

Which earned a kick in the head from Norway "Touch him and I'll end you." Norway growled, glaring at him venomously. Denmark looked at the Norwegian and retreated back further into Sweden's arms.

Norway took the TV remote and started flicking through the channels "There's a good scary movie starting in a hour if you're up for waiting"

Denmark nodded "We can have a film night!"

"Do you have popcorn and things?" Norway asked raising his eyebrows.

Denmark shook his head "I can go to the shop and get some; it's just around the corner."

"You're going out for food?" Iceland quickly sat up and looked at him.

"Yeah come with me if you want Ice." Denmark smiled getting off Sweden's lap; Iceland nodded and wriggled out of Norway's arms to join him.

"Okay, me and Nor can go see 'f Finland wants t' join us and go get a car from my house so we don't ave to walk home later." Sweden said looking over at Norway for agreement. Norway nodded and got up…

And so Iceland and Denmark got their coats and went out the door, setting off in one direction towards the shop. Norway and Sweden set off in the other direction towards Sweden's house….

As they were walking Sweden started the conversation

"Nor… Can I talk to you about something?" Sweden asked

"It's about Denmark isn't it?" he sighed, Sweden nodded

"You probably know him better than anyone… I'm scared he'll get bored of me"

"He won't get bored of you, he enjoys trying to find new ways to make you happy especially when it's you spending time with him" Norway replied, "You've forgiven him, that's enough to make him happy" Sweden bit his lip softly unsure of what to reply as it didn't really calm his fears. Norway sensed this and continued speaking.

"Feed him, walk him twice a day and he'll love you forever" he joked, making Sweden smile…

**Iceland's POV**

I remember walking with Den to the shop… We laughed and talked the whole way there and we went in and came out with bags of snacks and drinks…

As we walked out of the shop Denmark heard someone call his name and so we stopped and turned around. It was Prussia

"Denmark!" he yelled. He seemed angry and carrier a baseball bat in his hand.

"I don't want any trouble Prussia!" Denmark yelled back at him as he got closer. Denmark grabbed my wrist quickly and pulled me close behind him so that he was stood in front of me.

I was so scared, I was frozen through the whole thing…

The first blow, Prussia sent the bat down hard into Denmark's stomach, causing him to keel forward in pain he let go of me and I moved backwards to get out of the way. When he was clutching his stomach in pain he Left room for Prussia to bring the bat down even harder on the back of his head, instantly knocking him out…

It happened so quickly, I just stood there shaking with tears streaming down my face as Denmark laid on the floor unconscious with Prussia now binding his wrists together.

Then he looked up at me and I panicked, I started to run knowing he was right behind me, he tackled me to the floor and I yelled out in pain as his weight came crashing down on top of me.

"You go back and tell the others kid" he said before punching me hard across the face so that my lip started to bleed and then he let me go. The second he freed me I set off running back to the house.

Unsure what happened to Denmark.

**AN**

**Why did I do it from Iceland's POV? Because I CAN! :D**

**Sorry got slightly delayed by falling off my horse lmao anyway I'm back to writing and it's the holidays finally so should update more regularly. **

**Originally Denmark was going to go out on his own and everyone was going to stay in but I didn't want it to turn into something from the cell block tango XD**

**THANK-YOU for the feedback when I asked how violent you wanted it, I honestly thought I was going to be talking to myself. The next chapter will be coming shortly… ;) And it will be painfully Sexual.**

**BUT ALSO! I don't know if I announced this yet, but I'll say it again anyway. I have started writing a SuDen Mpreg… That SHOULD be up and running soon. :)**

**Keep Squirreling on~**


	7. Everyone's trouble

**IMPORTANT AN~:**

**Hello Darlings. Sowwy for the long wait for this next chapter but I had to spend a while thinking about it. Now it's a few month late…**

**SO what I wanted to say is this Story will be starting on Tumblr and possibly DA soon as this would probably make it a lot easier to update and smut… so Tumblr my account is Hetajukebox. The follow on Fics and Other Suden/Densu and other pairings will also be posted on them accounts. But if for some reason I decided to create a new account on Tumblr to put my Fanfics on they will at least be reblogged/favourite on them accounts. **

**Also this chapter is rated for attempted rape and language. **

**Sorry for that boring formality. BEGIN!**

Denmark slowly regained consciousness.

The room was suffocated in darkness, and silence. As his eyes adjusted he could make out that he was on a bed with his hands tied uncomfortably behind his back which he was laying on. His ankles were also tied together although he still had all of his clothes on and was restricted from speaking due to having some kind of fabric in his mouth which tied at the back of the head; His mind was still spinning from the blow and so he let out a small whimper as he looked around the blurry room.

"Gut, you're awake" The figure was leaning on the bottom bed frame and slowly made his way around the side of the bed, flicking on the lamp which sat top of the bedside cabinet, lighting up the Prussian's smug face. "For a moment there I thought you wouldn't wake up at all"

Denmark just stared at him.

"We can get started now right?" He purred and slowly started unbuttoning the Danes shirt causing him to whimper louder and struggle, violently shaking his head trying to make him stop.

…

Sweden and Norway were sat in the car casually driving back to Denmark's house, oblivious to the drama unfolding elsewhere, with Finland and Sealand in the back, having agreed to go and watch some films all together.

"Is it a scary film?" Sealand said excitedly. Norway looked back at him with a faint smile and nodded,

"You're going to have to be a brave boy to watch it" Finland smiled.

"I am a brave boy" Sealand exclaimed.

But a figure staggering on the other side of the road caught Norway's eye.

Norway suddenly clamped a hand on Sweden's shoulder "Is that Iceland?!" Norway quickly said as he opened the car door before it had even stopped.

"Nor wait!" Finland shouted after him watching the Norwegian run through traffic to his brother's side.

"Emil what happened?!" Norway asked once he had reached him and pulled him close, when all Iceland could do was cling to him and cry. He slowly walked him back to the car and swapped places so that Finland was sat in the front with Sealand on his knee and Norway could take care of Iceland in the back seat.

"Where 's Matthias?" Sweden turned around to ask with an extremely concerned look on his face.

"Prussia took him" Iceland sobbed onto Norway's shoulder. "He's probably hurt"

Sweden slammed his foot unexpectedly onto the accelerator making a U-turn in the street towards Prussia's house.

…

Now that Prussia had managed to get the Danes shirt off. He slowly took off the Danes pants so that he was only in his boxers. After that he took each of his calf muscles tied them with strong ropes to each of his thighs. Denmark looked at the Prussian with an angry glare through narrowed eyes; Prussia simply smirked and tilted his head to one side "Why look at me like zat? It's your own fault that you are here"

He leaned forward so that he was inches away from his face, causing him to turn his head away to the side but it was pulled back into place by a hand on his chin the piece of cloth was roughly dragged down to hang loosely around the Danes neck, allowing the Prussian to forcefully press a kiss against the others lips.

Denmark held his breath and once again tried to draw away his head, however as Prussia pulled away just as quick.

A small smile crept onto the Danes face.

Prussia looked down at him in confusion "What's so funny?"

But then to his surprise, Denmark burst out laughing.

"You are!" Denmark laughed "You make no sense, you're raping me for being gay… Which makes you gay"

Prussia looked at him even more confused. "I-I'm not gay!" he managed to stutter out.

Denmark raised one eyebrow. "Don't give me that, everyone knows what you and your brother do."

All Prussia could do was sit and blush.

And blush.

And blush.

His mouth occasionally opened to say a good come back yet none came to mind, all of them were silent. After a while he furrowed his eye brows in defeat and pulled the piece of cloth back over Denmark's mouth

"I liked you better when you couldn't talk"

…

Iceland sobbed softly into his elder brother

"It's all my fault, I-I just stood there and let it happen!" he stuttered through cries whilst Norway's answer was a simple "shhh" and a gentle rocking motion.

Sweden speeded through the streets as fast as he could; with the car peddle fully on the floor leaving his passenger's to simply cling on. Luckily Prussia didn't live that far away from where they were and they soon arrived, once again Sweden slammed on the breaks.

A screech of four car wheels as they tried clinging to the road disturbed Prussia from continuing.

"Not them already…" he mumbled. "Don't move" he smirked as he gave an instruction which was almost impossible to disobey. The bed creaked slightly as the Prussian got off and cautiously made his way over to the window, gazing down only to see Sweden power walking with intent up to the house with Norway not far behind him.

"I'll be back soon Emil, Berwald can't be expected to do everything on his own" Norway gave a reassuring smile back to his brother as he walked away from the car.

"Shit they're all here.." the Prussian growled, making his way back over to the bed and grabbing a small hand gun from the bed side cabinet. The Danes bright blue eyes widened as the pistol was placed directly above them against his forehead. Prussia smirked at the Danes face, gently tugging down the cloth one last time.

"Any last words before I put a bullet through your skull?"

Denmark remained speechless for a few moments, gazing up at him in panic with tears in his eyes.

"Gil…Don't do this… We're friends!" he sobbed.

Prussia's face softened slightly, the others words having hit a soft spot for some brief seconds. But soon he gritted his teeth with a slight shake of his head and marched out of the room still with gun at hand…

Sweden was ramming his fists against the front door repeatedly demanding it to be opened.

"I'll see if I can find another way in" Norway mumbled before going around the back of the house, Sweden had dismissed answering the Norwegian and continued his attempts to get in the front door with all his strength.

No luck.

He looked around for something, anything he can use to get in, his eyes locked onto an old broken flower pot. He took it into his hands quickly, taking a few steps back before throwing it like a gun would release a bullet straight into the window of the living room, luckily, the impact was large enough to make the majority of the window shatter.

Sweden smirked at his effort; his attention was suddenly taken as the front door made an unlocking sound and then slowly opened, with Norway standing inside.

"The back door was open" Norway sighed

Sweden nodded, and finally opted for getting in via the now open front door…

"He'll know we're here by now" Norway whispered. Sweden nodded, creeping slowly up the first set of wooden stairs.

Norway took a different route. Clearly prioritising, he went into the kitchen and started to carefully search through cupboards and cabinets, eventually finding a large calving knife that he could use as a weapon and continuing forwards to search the rooms downstairs…

Sweden looked down the long corridor, listening for a tell-tale sound that could help him locate everyone who was in the house…

Quiet whimpers on the upper floor.

His own focused breathing.

Gentle footsteps downstairs…

The loud music from a set of headphones, which belonged to Germany, who was completely oblivious to the whole thing…

The unheard silent footsteps on the same level…

The first one was the one he was searching for.

"Denmark?" he whispered, making his way along the long corridor, and silently making his way up the second flight of stairs…

When he was about half way up,

A gun shot fired. Close.

It mockingly messing with the minds of everyone in the house, and the nations desperately waiting in the car, outside the house…

All footsteps stopped, as did the whimpering. Everyone was waiting for a response. Yet none came.

Fearing the worst, Sweden continued up the stairs a little quicker. Yet he was still carrying with him the fear, drumming against his heart that screamed that he needed to keep still and silent to survive. He managed to reach the top of the stairs, hopefully to somewhere he could get a clearer response from.

"Matthias?" he whispered again.

"Berwald!" a sobbed, slightly louder reply coming from the end of the hall was all he needed to put his nerves at ease. For now.

He quickly rushed along the corridor into the room, a little overwhelmed at the sight of his boyfriend in that particular state but he made his way over to the side of the bed and took him into a tight embrace.

"I was so w'rried…" he whispered, giving the Dane a gentle kiss on the cheek

"I thought you got shot!" Denmark whispered back, nuzzling the others cheek gently.

Sweden began to untie him as fast as he could "He, didn't touch ya did he?"

Denmark shook his head "He didn't get a chance…"

Sweden smiled "Good" and finally relieved him of all his bonds and wrapped his coat around him. "Can you walk?"

Denmark sat up and shook his head for the second time "I'm too dizzy…"

Only then did Sweden notice the large amount of blood that has been left on the pillow where the Dane had been laid. He frowned and gave a nod before picking up the Dane in bridal style.

Before he got to move, he heard the gentle sound of footsteps on the stairs, although he couldn't make out whether they were going up or down or if they were on the first or second staircase.

Berwald quickly clamped a hand over Matthias's mouth, supporting him around his stomach before backing up against the wall behind the door.

Both nations held their breath as Prussia walked in the room, glaring angrily with narrowed eyes as he looked over at the bed, Denmark gone.

"Damn it!" he growled loudly before quickly making his way back out of the room and power walking away.

Both slightly relaxed.

"We need to get out of here… carefully" Sweden whispered, as he wasn't sure where Prussia would be now.

Denmark gave a single nod before Sweden resumed carrying him, he carefully peered around the door to check if the coast was clear and then made his way to the top of the stairs, slowly creeping down to the second level, the soft sound of silence putting both into internal panic.

But the silence was broken by a mass of noise.

A large amount of gun shots, a large amount of screams in different tones and a large amount of contact against wood…

This made Sweden quickly speed up, carrying the Dane along the corridor of the second floor and towards the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs.

Two nations lay in complete silence.

Sweden and Denmark froze, unable to move as the Prussian slowly balled his hands into a fist, spreading it out again against the floor to pull himself to his feet, deep knife gashes covering his body. He turned around and stared at the two nations on top of the stairs. In panic, he did the very first reaction that came into his head, he quickly grabbed his gun and pointed it at the unconscious Norwegian that laid beneath him.

"Move and I'll shoot!" he growled, yet he also looked as if he was going to cry due to the escalating situation.

Sweden and Denmark remained still, unsure what to do.

"Gilbert! Don't shoot him!" Denmark yelled at him, almost screaming.

"You had to drag him into this!" Prussia yelled back at an even higher volume. His hands trembled as anger fought against the feeling of bitter defeat which exploded into a large shout.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU STUPID, RETARDED, FUCKING-"

Prussia fell to the floor. Motionless

Iceland stood behind him, shakily holding the baseball bat at hand.

The two nations on the stairs relaxed and finally descended down them, joining Iceland at Norway's side.

"Lukas, can you hear me?" Iceland whimpered taking the Norwegians head onto his lap, noticing the two large gunshot wounds near his stomach and leg; but his unconsciousness found them not guilty and blamed the fall on the stairs, Norway having received the worst of it.

Sweden gently put Denmark down on the bottom step and slowly assets Norway's injuries.

"'S not that deep, looks worse than it is" he told the Icelandic reassuringly "W' need to get 'im and Matthias back t' my house quickly though. It's the closest."

Iceland bit his lip and nodded, he went to fetch Finland from the car to help carry Norway with him whilst Sweden carried Denmark.

Sweden retook his place driving with Finland sat next to him with Sealand on his lap. Iceland sat between the two injured nations in the back.

Guilt ringing in his ears now more than ever…

"I don't really feel like watching a horror movie right now." Sealand mumbled into Finland's chest…

**An:**

**Nawww. Poor Norway.**

**Took me long enough to think of how this was going to play out.**

**And FYI. I love Prussia. I don't think he's like Evil or anything just, this isn't his story. :D**

**Once again, sorry I have spent so long on this, I've been busy with the Oh so enjoyable exams. But I HOPE I can get to update more recently…**

**I PROMISE the next chapter will be coming by the end of November at the latest!**


	8. Blaming Patience

The small, blonde Micro-nation was now fast asleep on Finland's lap within 5 minutes as they continued their Journey back to the house, his hair was lightly stroked with warm loving hands belonging to Finland who gazed down at the boy.

And every so often, he would glance at Sweden.

Iceland rested his head against Denmark's shoulder, sobbing softly in regret and self-blaming for both his elders injuries.

"Matthias it's all my fault" Iceland whimpered softly through his cries, however Matthias smiled warmly down at him, raising his hand shakily and ruffling the younger's hair.

"Don't worry; it's not your fault kiddo."

Iceland shook his head before slowly letting it droop forward, unsure what to reply to the Dane; He turned to look at his unconscious older brother, sighing heavily as he cuddled closer to him and gently nuzzled his cheek, hoping to get some kind of reaction.

But none came.

When they arrived at the house, Berwald quickly got out the car and was soon at Matthias's side, but a hand against his chest stopped him from picking the injured nation up into his arms.

"Help Nor, I'll be fine walking" Denmark smiled softly.

Berwald opened his mouth to argue, however it quickly shut with a nod of the head as, really, he knew Denmark was right.

He swiftly made his way around the car and gently picked up the unconscious Norwegian, carefully carrying him into the house soon after by Iceland and Denmark, Iceland making sure the Dane wasn't going to fall over, and Finland carrying the sleeping Sealand.

Slowly, Sweden set the Norwegian down in his bed, not really minding getting his duvet bloody he got to work rushing around the house for towels, bandages and all the other necessary equipment.

Iceland sat next to his brother on the bed, Denmark sat down at the other side, simply keeping him company…

The unfortunate evening had turned into the bitter night and the two continued to watch as Sweden worked the hours on the Norwegians injuries whilst Finland had put Sealand to bed in his own room and was now bandaging the Danes head.

"What if he doesn't wake up?" The Icelandic stroked his hair softly before looking up at Sweden for an answer.

"He will, don't forg't who ya talk'ng 'bout just 'cause he's hurt." Sweden said, now concentrating on stitching up the wound on his leg. Iceland nodded and shuffled down the bed to lie next to his brother, resting his chin on top of the Norwegians head softly…

"How does that feel? Not too tight?" Finland said as he assessed his work, Denmark gave a small tug on the bandage and nodded.

"It's fine, Tak Tino" He smiled widely at him. Tino nodded and slowly got up, locking eye contact with Berwald again for the first time since they got back.

"Will you be okay looking after Matthias, Emil, Lukas and Peter on your own?" He whispered to him.

Berwald thought about it, and nodded.

Tino smiled softly "I'll have to go soon… You know how destructive hana can be when left alone for a long time…"

Berwald dismissively gave another nod.

"Sure thing finny" Matthias smiled and slowly shuffled down the bed to lie down and rest his head on the pillow.

Berwald finally finished treating Lukas's injuries and let a small smile onto his face at his work.

"Now we wait… I'll go get some hot drinks before I go…" Tino smiled

"Yes please" came from Emil and Matthias as they watched Tino go off down the stairs.

"I'll help" Sweden called after him as he got up and followed him, Iceland let out a sigh as they left before the room was left in silence.

Which was broke by a quiet groan.

"…Lukas?"

Norway shifted slightly, rolling his head to one side in an attempt to stop it spinning, opening his eyes slowly finding them inches away from Matthias's.

"Hej Nor!" He smiled

Norway stared at him "Why the fuck am I in the same bed as you?"

Denmark opened his mouth to explain however was immediately kicked off the bed and interrupted by Iceland.

"Lukas you're alright!" He wrapped his arms around the Norwegians neck, being careful not to hurt him. Only then had Lukas remembered what had happened.

"Of course I'm okay, silly" he smiled softly and gently hugged him back, nuzzling him softly.

Sweden soon came back with cups of hot chocolate and smiled at he saw Lukas had woken up.

"They're bullying me" Denmark pouted, sitting up from the floor

"Well ya an easy t'rget" Sweden chuckled as setting the hot chocolate down on the bed side table; Rather than helping Denmark up, he stole his seat on the bed next to Lukas.

"How ya feelin'?" he smiled down at Lukas.

"Alright… Head hurts…" Norway shrugged.

Denmark pouted and crawled back into bed, placing himself between the Swedes legs and resting his back against his chest.

Sweden rolled his eyes and gently stroked the Danes hair, avoiding the bandage. "And how are you feeling?"

"Alright until someone decided to kick me" Denmark huffed looking at Lukas.

"Be nice to me. I'm sick" Norway answered, although he would have done it even if he wasn't, before turning his head towards Iceland "And you have to be nice to me too, call me big brother~"

Iceland let out a groan in frustration "You never change do you?" He chuckled and gently cuddled the Norwegian closer.

"You would hate it if I did, admit it." Norway looked up at him and gently gave him a small eskimo kiss which made the Icelandic smile and blush lightly.

"Denmark's pulling a creepy face, isn't he?" Norway mumbled.

Iceland looked to the side to seek an answer before nodding.

"What?!" Denmark quickly looked away from them and buried his head into Sweden's chest.

Norway smirked before turning to look at the Dane "You should thank me, I got hurt going after your sorry ass"

Denmark nodded as he pulled his head away from Sweden's chest and patronisingly answered with "Thank-you sir~"

"Do you want me to kick you off the bed again?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Idiot."

"So I've been told."

"Nor, want some hot chocolate?" Sweden interrupted as he picked up a hot chocolate from the table; Norway nodded in response and slowly sat up and took the cup before taking dainty little sips from it due to the heat.

"It's nice" he sighed, leaning back contently against Iceland who really wasn't bothered. "Should we be getting home soon?" he asked, looking up at Sweden for an answer.

Sweden shook his head slowly "Ya can st'y the night h're, 's too risky on ya 'wn."

"Understandable, will you have room?"

Sweden shrugged "We'll make room, Me 'nd M'tthias can sleep d'wnstairs."

"Why do I have to sleep downstairs?"

"Because you're an idiot." Norway replied as the Swede picked the Dane up into his arms and carried him down the stairs, whether he wanted to or not.

"Sleepovers aren't sleepovers when everyone sleeps in different rooms!" the 'Idiot' complained on the way down the stairs, whilst Sweden just rolled his eyes.

"Not a sleep'ver , N'rway got h'rt sav'ng ya, if ya didn't notice" He sighed

"Would it kill you to be a little more thankful that I did get saved?"

"Y's. Y's it would" Sweden replied playfully as he put the Dane down on the couch before sitting down next to him, he slowly ran his gaze along the large bandage on the Danes head before letting out a sigh and folding his arms.

"Berwald?" Matthias slowly edged towards him and rested his chin onto the taller males shoulder "What's wrong?... Everything turned out okay, right?" He mumbled into his shoulder.

"J'st th'nk ev'ryone should 'f been m're c'reful, and w's ya own fault f'r mess'ng w'th Pr'ssia t' beg'n with." He said in his usual emotionless voice.

Denmark sat looking at him in silence for a few moments before turning his head away to fix his gaze to the floor and fiddle with his hands "I'm sorry… But I couldn't have just let him stand there and insult you." He mumbled.

Sweden held the bridge of his nose, damn this situation that they'd gotten into. He let out a large sigh before turning back to face him with a small smile tugging at his lips "Don't w'rry 'bout it" He slowly leaned over and pressed a kiss against the others cheek almost apologetically. The Dane simply smiled back before wrapping his arms around him tightly which the Swedish man responded to by resting his hands on his hips and slowly pushing him down to lay on the couch before laying down next to him, only just being able to fit both of them on the couch.

"H'ws ya head?" Berwald finally asked as he took another look carefully over the bandage which was covering the other's forehead…

"It's fine like I said when you asked ten minutes ago, don't worry about it!" He chuckled giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

Sweden didn't reply, instead he simply softened his stare and pulled Denmark closer to him to which, in response, Denmark just grinned and gave him a poke on the cheek playfully, but Berwald was too tired to even bother reacting.

"Good night Berwald" Matthias finally yawned as he realised this before he slowly closed his eyes.

Berwald nodded and gave a grunt before lightly kissing him on the forehead.

"N'ght."

**AN: Okay kiddies, if you haven't noticed yet….**

**Norway Iceland Finland and Sealand are also in this as sub characters!**

**So I was wondering if you guys thought it would be better to bring those more into the story, less into the story or simply continue as I do with jumping from them being in it to not being in it depending on what's happening. **

**Of course by this, even if I did choose to bring them more into it firstly Den and Sve would still have their "Private time" and Secondly. We don't be seeing Nor and Ice's "Private time" **

**If you want to request something in the story line or any of the characters just Review or PM Me! (I check my phone every day. Religiously. Added in headcannons are okay too C: )**

**Speaking of adding characters I'm hoping for a certain new character to appear within the next few chapter, Read On Review On and …Squirrel On to find out Le drama coming with them~ ;)**


	9. In Our Minds

Sweden let out a groan in frustration and batted the thing that was tickling at his cheeks and nose away with his hand sleepily. However the thing continued to return causing him to slowly open his eyes, keeping them heavily lidded out of tiredness.

"…Where'd ya get the feather?" The Swede groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"I found it!" Denmark smiled contently.

"….Where'd ya find it?"

"Basement, care to explain why you have a feather bower in your basement?" The Dane smirked, to which the other simply let out another grumble in annoyance.

"Abba days." He muttered simply and sat up, causing the Dane who was sat on his chest to slowly slide down onto his lap.

"I see, I'm not going to ask…." Denmark chuckled and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Nodding leisurely, Sweden rubbed his eyes free of sleep and looked back at the smaller man.

"How's ya head?" He eventually asked in concern, triggering Denmark to look up at the bandage which was wrapped around his head for inspiration.

"It's alright, I guess" He sighed in response.

Sweden gently kissed him on the forehead. Wrapping his arms around his waist possessively, he rested his chin against the others shoulder.

"Is anyone else up yet?" Sweden mumbled into his shoulder.

"Iceland came down for breakfast and took Nor some, but then they just went back to bed." Denmark shook his head and gently threaded his fingers into the Swedes hair curiously.

Despite the gentle action from the Dane, Sweden gave a nod and pushed the Dane onto the sofa so that he could get to his feet, letting out a small groan as he stretched. Matthias pouted and watched him with his head tilted slightly to one side.

"What do you think's going to happen now then?" The Dane finally asked, which earned a shrug from the Swede

"Nor will get better. You'll get better. We forget and move forward" Berwald sighed heavily and went into the kitchen to make them both a coffee – since he had been with Matthias long enough to know that if he was asked if he wanted a coffee the answer would always be yes.

Matthias waddled happily behind him and wrapped his arms around the other with his head nuzzling against his back softly.

Sweden simply smiled and chuckled "You're like a cat… Constantly on my lap, following me around and clinging"

Matthias rested his chin on his shoulder and looked up at him with a smirk "Maybe I am a cat" He purred playfully

"You're not a cat. Cats are cute." Berwald answered as he made coffee, which caused the other to pout in protest.

"So I'm not cute now? Rude." Matthias huffed and dramatically went upstairs to find Emil and Lukas. "Rise and shine bitches!" He yelled as he entered the room, although he quickly had to duck to let the lamp thrown at his head smash against the wall – another present from Lukas.

"Go away, you're too loud for this time in the morning" Lukas mumbled into the pillow

"…Its 11:00" Matthias murmured and flopped down between the two of them, earning a groan from Emil who had his head buried into the covers.

"I'm surprised you don't have a concussion or something" He yawned as he stretched his arms and legs without caring where they went – with his hand smacking against Matthias' cheek. "Are we going home today?..."

Matthias shrugged "If I said no, Berwald would say yes and visa verse so you'd be better asking him." He chuckled

"I feel fine." Lukas murmured and sat up with a slight tense in pain. "I could go home today…"

"Then you can… But you're walking it" Berwald interrupted from the door way, causing the Norwegian to challengingly narrow his eyes at him and throw off the bed covers, turning around so that he could put his feet on the floor.

"Lukas you can't do it…" Emil sighed as he watched him. Ignoring his brother, Lukas gritted his teeth as he pulled himself to his feet despite the excruciating pain forming in his leg and stomach. He shot Berwald a determind look, and earned one back before he started to move his leg.

Yet the moment he put it on the floor again to take a step, he lost his balance and his injured muscles gave way.

**Matthias' POV**

Luckily, Berwald was there to catch him.

He told him that he wouldn't be able to walk for a good few weeks – yet that didn't stop Lukas from trying almost every day. It was a bitter few months of trying and failing, but every day he would be able to get stronger and the amount of steps he could take grew even more hopeful. He continued to stay with me and Ber, Emil too and eventually after a few more weeks he could limp without falling.

Lukas said he would be able to make it down the stairs – but no one would let him go downstairs in case he fell. The only way he was allowed to do so was if he bum-shuffled down them. Which he wouldn't do. Just because we all found it too funny.

Me and Berwald were as happy as ever despite all this! We had an odd argument over who let peter colour on the walls or which one of us was supposed to fetch Lukas a coffee – but normally they didn't turn into anything big.

If anything, it made me mad how he would get tired and fall asleep whilst watching a movie, not because I like to do an audio commentary of what's happening and he wouldn't be awake to listen, because I wouldn't know what he was dreaming about. Or when he was awake, what he was thinking about. Despite the fact if I have a fricken weird dream I tell him ten times over.

But today I had no idea what he was thinking more than any day…

We were walking home from the supermarket with our hands stuffed with bags of food and goodies, too stuffed to hold each other's hands but an odd glance and a smile was enough to keep the distance from feeling pitiful.

Then he stopped. Putting all the bags he was carrying propped up against the wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously with my head tilted to one side, he pointed into the shop window that we had stopped at and I gazed inside; It was a jewellers, filled with rings in the window which were all individual with beautiful colours dashed about the display.

"Would you ever marry me?" He asked without looking at me, his gaze still set into the window. I stared straight at him in a heavy blush with my mouth opening and closing as I tried to think of something to say.

"…Maybe, if we'd been together long enough…" I murmured and looked off to the side.

"How long is that?" He quickly answered, finally turning around to look back at me.

I shrugged my shoulders slowly. "…Long enough so that you know at least what I'm thinking" I sighed with a soft chuckle.

"…I understand." He gave a nod and turned back to the shop window "…Well, if we were to get married, which one would you pick?"

"But I-"

"Just choose." He ordered.

I filled my cheeks with air and slowly let it out in a heavy sigh as I turned back to look in the window. It was so hard to choose, they all looked so beautiful, ones with emeralds, diamonds, rubies and gold. I scanned my eyes over all of them before I noticed one a few rings away from the very top right corner of the display.

It was

"That one…" I smiled softly and looked back up at him, he simply nodded and picked up the bags that he had put on the floor, with a triumphant smirk as he walked past me.

I looked up at him with a once again confused face at what he was thinking to have such an out of ordinary smile on his face.

Gripping the bags, I ran after him and looked up at him again to see the smile still imprinted there. "What's that face for?" I chuckled.

Once again, he put the bags down and fished inside his pocket, pulling out a little velvet box and handing it out to me.

I stared at it for a few seconds in disbelief before I dropped the bags I was carrying and switched my gaze from the box to him. I shakily took the box from him and watched as he simply picked up the bags and continued walking…

I opened the velvet box slowly with my eyes widening as they were met with a solid ring, with small little imprints of flowers, each having its own little gem in the middle, circling a large red stone in the centre of the ring…

**AN: FINALLY at the end! Alright, I haven't done this much but I should. I just wanted to say thank-you all for the reviews and the follows etc. It means a lot! I'm also sorry that I haven't been updating as recently as I should. I've just been revising for the summer exams so hopefully when study leave comes around I can be able to write more stories. **

**The final chapter and I finally found a title!**

**This story wasn't really based on anything, I guess that's what I like about it – however this was an ability story (My first) As I wanted to improve my writing which comparing the start of the Fanfiction to the end I think I have achieved in some ways, so thank you very much for the feed back**

**The story it's self was just because I wanted to write a story about the typical SuDen DenSu ideology to make it more cute and fluffy with the added humour and drama.**

**Sorry there wasn't any more smut, however my new story is based on prostitution so I promise there will be more to come! Also the thing that I wanted to happen in this story will have its own fic now so that should come soon!**

**Thank you for reading : )**


End file.
